


忘却录音

by SuzunaOuO



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzunaOuO/pseuds/SuzunaOuO
Summary: 参照了【触不可及】的台词





	忘却录音

郑延瓘没想到在眼镜店里见到了洪渊俊。  
昨天半夜他被jjonak拖着打天梯，结果到凌晨四点半jjonak窜上天梯第一以后丢下一句我下了光速点了退组下线一气呵成，他自己又在训练室里磨蹭了一会儿才回房间睡觉，中午起床后他和meko又被jjonak拉了出门。jjonak要配眼镜，他和meko两个人哈欠连天地坐在一边玩手机，看着jjonak站在摆着五花八门眼镜框的玻璃橱窗面前抉择不定。  
他甚至都不是第一个发现洪渊俊在这里的，还是meko和洪渊俊打招呼他才看到，洪渊俊刚才在里面验光，陪着他一起的还有正义队的sleepy。  
两边互相打招呼问候一番，洪渊俊还走过去揉了揉jjonak的头发呆了一会儿，在洪渊俊他们要走出眼镜店的时候有一瞬间他们两人的眼神交汇了。郑延瓘坐在椅子上愣了几秒，才如梦初醒般地站起来冲了出去。  
洛杉矶下午的阳光毫不留情地刺得他什么都看不清，洪渊俊被他的叫声喊住停下来回头，他染了头发，穿着他似乎在哪儿见过又想不起来的白色外套，他们之间就差那么几步路，却仿佛是隔了万水千山的远。  
郑延瓘有一瞬间的恍惚，洪渊俊似乎无意间已经从他的生活中脱离了很久了。自从他离开了纽约九霄天擎队后，他们虽然有时候LWR的老队友还小聚一下，而有关他的一切，像是指间沙一般从他的生活轨迹中一丝一丝地抽离。  
洪渊俊似乎看出了郑延瓘不愿再上前，郑延瓘的个子比洪渊俊高一点儿，而此刻慢慢走到他面前的洪渊俊，却让他心里隐隐若现的阴影若有似无地扩大了几份。  
“我们…什么时候再聚？”郑延瓘忽然大脑有点空白，洪渊俊笑了：“这事还要叫我？kakao聊不就好了么，还要问问hotba他们的时间么？”  
“只是很久没见面了嘛，下次聚会的时间我去问。”  
洪渊俊若有所思地点点头，脸上似乎带着点若有似无的苦涩的笑：“或者等回韩国啊，哦不是——你们还要打季后赛的。”  
“你回去这么早的吗？”郑延瓘的惊讶地问，洪渊俊的脸上闪光一丝稍纵即逝的落寞，他的眼睛看着郑延瓘，向前一步，凑近在郑延瓘的耳朵边：  
几个小孩子哄笑着从他们身边追着笑着跑过，天边飘过一朵云彩把阳光遮去了三分热切，路转角那间餐厅，室外乐队的歌手开始唱歌：  
“it all returns to nothing  
it all comes  
tumbling down,tumbling down,tumbling down……  
it all returns to nothing  
i just keep  
letting me down,letting me down,letting me down……”  
“我要退役了。”

郑延瓘在洪渊俊离开纽约九霄天擎队以后的很长一段时间里，仔细思索过他和洪渊俊的关系。  
他们是老队友，他们是朋友，他们是……  
他躺在泳池边的藤条长椅上，对面那边训练室里灯火通明，几台电脑都亮着，只有对着落地窗的那个位置，是空空的一张椅子。  
那个词压在郑延瓘的心的最深处，像是喝珍珠奶茶时候最后那颗吸不上来的黑珍珠，有一股奇怪的阻力，他说不清楚是因为自己不想，还是有什么东西阻碍了他。  
他知道洪渊俊本来要去华盛顿队的，后来又因为传言对方资金不够的原因没去成，洪渊俊的离开是十分突然的，他甚至没在基地吃完午饭就收拾完了东西匆匆离去。  
郑延瓘记得那天，自己和其他人一起去和洪渊俊道别，平常宽敞的屋子里那天上午变得特别拥挤，平常不住在基地的saebyeolbe也来了。  
BB在他们脚边绕着圈活蹦乱跳汪汪叫着，洪渊俊的精神看起来不太好，但是在大家面前他还是笑着的，最后他和他们所有人拥抱道别。  
“要经常见面啊。”  
洪渊俊和他拥抱时在他耳边说着，他的声音里带着一丝哽咽。  
郑延瓘想起了他们在洛杉矶初见面时洪渊俊哭了，就像他们打apex s4时，输了比赛时的洪渊俊坐在他的指挥位置上像孩子一样止不住眼泪，还气愤地甩开鼠标和耳机，然后是他上前去拍着洪渊俊的肩，安慰他鼓励他。  
他比洪渊俊大，他的潜意识里是自己有照顾洪渊俊的责任的，他知道他上台比赛时会紧张，尽管他已经比自己早一个赛季走上守望先锋联赛的舞台，他依旧会不安，他们第二赛季一起打多伦多捍卫者的那一场，比赛结束后洪渊俊也等着他从较远一点的位置走过来，和他说话。  
“我的手一直在抖。”洪渊俊的头发好久没剪，厚厚的黑色卷发垂落下来遮住他的眼睛，而他的脸上依旧是是带着笑的，他瘦削白皙的手指把捏着干燥剂包，主动落在了要去握手的大家的队伍的后面。  
“没关系，我们已经赢下比赛了。”郑延瓘的脸上没什么表情，实际他也在思索刚才自己是不是有什么失误的地方，他并没有意识到洪渊俊一直紧紧跟在他身边，“再多练习就好了。”  
那天过去以后，有一次打完和其他队伍的训练赛，所有人坐在一起复盘，三月天里洪渊俊还是选择给自己裹上长袖，静静地坐在一个角落戴上眼镜，拿着笔在笔记本上记着东西——他看上去真像个三好学生，和他眼神对视时洪渊俊做出一个很夸张的滑稽动作，然后瞬间换脸变成温柔一笑，听着教练给他们讲图时，郑延瓘猛地回想起来自己曾无心说过的那句话——他不是稳定首发，打不了训练赛，不存在什么“多练习”的机会。  
明明还住在一个基地里，他们连能见到对方的时间都似乎在慢慢减少，洪渊俊早睡早起，甚至三四点钟就起来——为了给他的中国粉丝们直播，自己经常是和jjonak还有meko他们一样玩到半夜，然后日上三竿睡眼朦胧地坐在餐桌边吃早午饭。  
郑延瓘从没有多问过洪渊俊关于他去华盛顿的事。  
偶尔脑中一瞬间闪过洪渊俊有可能不再和他在一个队伍里时，郑延瓘也只是想所有的选手都是希望自己有稳定首发的机会来证明自己的，他知道洪渊俊是从延世大学休学来打比赛的，他成绩很好，语言天赋很好，学习认真，是教练的宠儿，对粉丝温柔可亲和蔼——这样的人，到哪里都会受欢迎的。  
他不清楚当时的自己，是不愿意更深地去想，还是自己没有想到洪渊俊离开以后的情况。  
尽管在一个城市，尽管都在守望先锋联赛的大环境里，尽管他们还有偶尔的LWR老队友小聚，然而从此以后他们已成陌路，他们俩也许会走过同样的一条马路，听同样的一首歌，吃同样的东西，甚至某一个瞬间，他们会同步呼吸——  
只是他们俩的故事，仿佛到这里已经终止。  
他心底清楚地知道电竞选手的黄金年龄有多短，他们几乎不再可能再做队友了。  
而现在，他跟自己说，他要退役了。

这顿饭郑延瓘还是吃的心事重重，他甚至私下观察了其他人的神色，大概确定了洪渊俊应该没有把他说的要退役的消息告诉其他人。  
Hotba还是吃的最多，也是那个兴致冲冲地最后拉着大家一起合影的那个，他和洪渊俊一样珍惜着他们在LWR的那段时光，推特的头像依旧是他们几个的合影。洪渊俊面上流露出一副很痛苦的样子又笑着揉了揉自己的手腕：“啊~真痛啊~”  
郑延瓘连忙追问：“怎么了？”  
“老毛病了嘛，你又不是不知道。”洪渊俊见hotba举着自拍杆，匆匆地整理着自己的头发，他本来脸就小，现在换了新发型，拍照又喜欢比个剪刀手还要遮住自己的下半张脸，郑延瓘忍不住急急地开口了：“渊俊啊，你不要每次拍照都躲在那里嘛。”他伸出手，想要把缩在那里的洪渊俊拉出来一点，让他在镜头里更显眼点。  
“啊~~都怪郑延瓘，脸从以前就一直肉肉的，我要是再出来，郑延瓘的脸就只能照进去半个了。”洪渊俊说完这句话还向他眨了眨眼睛，郑延瓘确定这个动作是他偷偷只做给自己看的。  
他的脸上不知怎么的忽然一阵发热，刚才悬在半空想收回来的手还碰倒了自己的啤酒杯。  
“喔唷你别乱说啊！没有的事！”其他人是被洪渊俊幽默俏皮的话逗得一阵哈哈大笑，洪渊俊笑的最欢，笑的毫不掩饰，只有郑延瓘一个人手忙脚乱拽着餐巾纸慌乱地擦着被他碰翻流到桌子上的啤酒。  
他真的觉得洪渊俊的内心是住着一个毒舌腹黑的小恶魔的。  
最后合照还是拍成了，洪渊俊没怎么改变自己的照相风格，他就坐在那里，身上那种天然给人平易近人和彬彬有礼的感觉不自觉地散发出来，是那种你觉得甚至可以把自己的一切都交到他手里，并且可以给你坚实可靠的支撑。  
他的脑子里回想着很多细碎的片段，有一次是他打小号的天梯，洪渊俊也用着小号，但是他在语音里听出来了。那时洪渊俊已经转会到华盛顿正义队，和他新的队友一起双排，他一直积极地报点指挥，操作的天使似乎躲在一个角落，语音里还是听得见他在哈哈笑的，然而他在说着：“Corey,Corey,救救我，我不想死，我不想死。”  
还有他还在XL2的时候，他们一起双排天梯，洪渊俊操作着天使，冒着被末日铁拳一记上勾拳送回出生点的风险拉起了刚死的他的角色。  
他一直都是充当着守护者的角色。

吃完饭大家一一道别，郑延瓘想和洪渊俊说话，就借口把自己的外套塞给洪渊俊让他帮自己拿一下，他转头进了洗手间，估摸着其他人都走得差不多时他从店里出来，洪渊俊一手拿着他的外套，另外一个手的手指飞快地在手机屏幕上跳动着。  
“你在和谁发lovemessage。”郑延瓘突然出现在洪渊俊身后，装作在窥探他手机屏幕的样子，其实他不会真的去偷看，洪渊俊也是被他吓了一跳，“什么啊。”洪渊俊慢吞吞地把手机放回口袋，笑眯眯地把他的外套递给他。  
“和韩国的一些朋友聊天啦。”洪渊俊不经意地回答道，两个人走在韩国城的街道边，一路灯红酒绿霓虹灯和路灯把两个人的身影拉得七歪八斜。  
郑延瓘转过头看着他，顿了一会他有些小心翼翼地开口：“你之前说要退役……是真的？”  
洪渊俊没有看他，他的步伐放缓下来，他挠了挠自己的头，迎面驶过一阵汽车，风吹乱了他的头发。  
“手腕有点受不了，是时候休息一下了。”  
“休学的时间差不多了。”  
洪渊俊的声音像是来自另外一个时空，郑延瓘听着都不真切，他的鞋子像是灌满了铅块，他感觉自己的步伐越来越沉重。  
“爸爸妈妈给我打电话，他们很想我。”洪渊俊边说着自顾自地笑起来，摸出手机，郑延瓘看到他的手机屏保是洪渊俊和家人的合影。  
“你之前不是说过，他们尊重你的决定么。”郑延瓘感觉自己的话有点没头没脑，洪渊俊也微笑着看着他，“是啊，我说我决定回去了，他们也很支持我回去继续读书。”两个人走到这条路的尽头，通常他们是在这里分别的。  
周边没有商店，马路上也没有人，只有不远处孤零零的几盏路灯。  
洪渊俊如此坦白地告诉他所有原因，真诚且毫无保留，他们面对面地站在这里，郑延瓘心底一直有一个声音，告诉他他应该在这里挽留，告诉洪渊俊，他想他，他留恋他，他是最好的朋友，他——  
“郑延瓘。”洪渊俊先开口，他的眼睛里闪着亮晶晶的光：  
“我喜欢你。”

郑延瓘在LWR的基地里，他们已经知道要解散了，最后基地里只剩下他一个人。  
已经被选入纽约九霄天擎队的洪渊俊向他走过来，抱住了他，他依旧在哭，哭的像他们二度输给ncfoxes那次一样，眼睛红红的。  
他埋在自己怀里，他的身体在颤抖，他的上衣胸口那里被洪渊俊的眼泪打湿了一片。  
郑延瓘一只手揽着洪渊俊的后背，他的手搭在他因为瘦弱格外突出的肩胛骨上，另一只手摸着他乱蓬蓬的褪了色的黄色头发。  
过了一会儿洪渊俊没有哭了，他抬起头，像兔子似的两个眼睛盯着他，干燥起皮的嘴唇动了几下：  
和站在路灯下的洪渊俊的脸重合到了一起——  
“我喜欢你。”  
郑延瓘猛地睁开眼睛。  
他房间里的窗帘只拉了一半，外面只有几点星光的黑天提醒他现在是半夜，他躺在床上，四肢都是麻的。  
他挣扎了好久从床上爬起来，脚在地板上扒拉半天才找到拖鞋。他一头扎进洗手间，明晃晃的浴室灯照着一张宿醉后浮肿发青的脸，他想张口发觉自己的嗓子又干头疼，只能发出像秋天最后一把芦苇在寒风中萧瑟呜咽的声音。  
洪渊俊的那句话像魔咒一样在他脑海里挥之不去。  
喜欢是什么样的感情。  
身边不是没有谈恋爱和结婚的人，就像他们队伍里的saebyeolbe，每天和他妻子甜甜蜜蜜腻在一起。还有其他队伍有女朋友或者男朋友的选手，他见过linkzr的女朋友每场比赛都在台下举着应援牌，眼睛永远是热切和诚挚的光芒，也见过elk在ins上发过的照片，他依偎在他男朋友怀里，害羞地不愿意露出脸，配上一句“我好想他。”  
他与洪渊俊好像又不是这样的。  
他们不至于会去看对方的每场比赛，至少是对他来说，哪怕洪渊俊在纽约九霄天擎队还没走的时候，自己还在XL2，他也没敢说自己把他的每场比赛都看完了，更别说洪渊俊去了华盛顿正义队以后了。  
他们的联系也不频繁，除了偶尔从推上和其他人口中，他很少了解洪渊俊走后关于他一切生活的点点滴滴，仿佛连他们打游戏的时间都是错开的，他好友列表里那个Ark的头像永远显示着离线。  
然而当他们相处在一起时，他们从来没有面红耳赤地争吵过，似乎没有一切不融洽的事。  
当洪渊俊说他要退役时，郑延瓘没有去第一时间想洪渊俊为什么要走，在他听完洪渊俊向自己阐述的所有原因，他说不出任何去挽留他的话语，对于他说要退役的决定，他选择尊重他的抉择。  
洪渊俊在自己心里，已经是如此特别的存在。  
郑延瓘破天荒地起来吃早饭，Andrew震惊地看着他，今天是太阳打西边出来了。  
他像个第一次去约会的十几岁的毛头小子，把自己收拾的整整齐齐干干净净，在镜子面前照了又照。  
他选择打电话，挂了电话他又觉得自己今天真像个愣头青一样傻里傻气的。他有点儿烦躁地把手机塞进口袋，都走出大门了又折回去发现自己穿了好多，外面太阳好大天气好热。坐在客厅里的Libero和Mano有点诧异地看着他出去进来又出去。  
洪渊俊蹲在地上喂鸽子。  
“你干嘛约我来这，又想让我想起不愉快的回忆么。”洪渊俊拍干净自己手上喂鸽子的食物残渣站起身。他戴着墨镜，穿着白色的防晒衣，淡金色的头发被微风吹起来，靠在66号公路那个立牌那里。  
郑延瓘想起来是他们对阵休斯顿的时候，洪渊俊在66号公路那张地图上场了，“对哦，我被Jake打死了你也不拉我。”圣莫妮卡的天空湛蓝清澈，今天天气好得过分，云彩都不见几丝，洪渊俊哈哈大笑，一切都变得轻松愉快起来。  
“去那边坐坐吧。”洪渊俊提议，他转过头看着郑延瓘，今天的洪渊俊看上去是如此阳光而充满活力，“你今天有话对我说吧。”  
两个人坐在露天咖啡馆，洪渊俊向后捋了捋头发，摘下墨镜，用勺子挖掉他面前冰激凌顶上的樱桃，郑延瓘端起自己的冰咖啡，不知道是杯子外面的水珠还是自己手心冒汗，他的手心湿漉漉的。  
“我家附近也有这样的咖啡厅，等回到韩国，我可以带你去尝尝。”  
“到时候我请你。”  
“喔？已经决定好要拿奖金请我大吃一顿了吗？”洪渊俊笑得十分开心，“那你要加油哦。”  
“一定会的。”郑延瓘的语气里透着一丝坚定，他的手握紧了杯子，又放开。“渊俊。”他轻轻深呼吸一口气，这句他不知道在心底酝酿了多少遍的话，他终于在今天，要告诉他：  
“我喜欢你。”  
“我也喜欢你。”洪渊俊在他说出口后，不假思索地接上，郑延瓘还花了一秒钟时间确认洪渊俊不是在和他开玩笑，“从第一个赛季结束时，我就盼望你来，我知道你肯定会来NYXL的。我喜欢有你在的日子，这是我到目前为止，人生最快乐的日子。”  
洪渊俊的胳膊平放在桌子上，另一只手拿着长柄勺子蘸着郑延瓘杯子下的一滩水渍，在桌子上划着两个相反的单书名号，然后画一个叉，再把四周点上。  
“NYXL。”洪渊俊笑着看着他在桌子上画出的队标。  
“在华盛顿正义队的日子也很快乐，不过那段在NYXL的时光，是我人生中最美好的回忆。”洪渊俊低下头，嘴角扬着一丝笑，若有所思地说着：“等我在学校里，有不想读书和懒惰的时候，遇到什么不开心的事的时候，我还可以想起这段日子，有你在的日子。”  
郑延瓘似乎心底一切结冰的疙瘩，都像那杯雪顶咖啡顶上细碎的冰，渐渐融化了。  
洪渊俊始终是那个洞察人心最准确的那个人。  
他们之间，便是如此。他终于明白为什么他与洪渊俊似隔千里，却在见面时依然像朝夕相处一般亲密。他们的感情已经经历了沉淀，尽管他们出身家庭不同，生活经历也有差别，但他们俩始终融洽如一，他们都共同成长，终将自由释放。  
“我还记得我小的时候，我爸爸不在家，只有我和哥哥两个人在家里看电视。”郑延瓘望了望他们头顶的遮阳伞，“啊，那个女主角说了什么？照片会褪色，但是你在我心中会永远美丽。”  
他说出这样稍显肉麻的语句是有点不好意思的，然而他还是说出来了，他把目光集中在洪渊俊身上，洪渊俊咧嘴笑了，“所以你要把我好好看几遍放在你回忆里珍藏啊。”  
“我不会忘记的。”郑延瓘伸出手臂，握住洪渊俊的手，而对面的人也看着他，微笑着，紧紧地回握了他的手。  
他们因遇见对方而幸运，有过那么多看似平淡无奇，却又值得纪念的时光。  
任白云苍狗，风云变幻。

-end-


End file.
